


A beautiful Rose

by Blackwidow1984



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidow1984/pseuds/Blackwidow1984
Summary: Major Character death, just a one shot. Won't say much more cause it might spoil the plot. Enjoy and feedback would be nice





	

"Let her go"

Three words that changed everything, the thought of letting go of the person who still holds his heart. How could this happen, how could in this life a simple mistake cost everything.

Glassy eyes became streams of tears, a cry turned into scream and a heart was crushed under the weight. Oh how could this be? Not long was it before he felt a strong arm enveloping him, holding him close as in fear of if to let go would mean the end. But it was the end, the end for someone life and the beginning of a torment that would forever have a hallow above his head. 

A final last breath was taken before time would never move on for her, her skin that once had a glow to it gradually darkened. Her once lively eyes became encased with a deathly luminescence, and her scarlet long hair looked dull in the light. 

Time stopped as her heartbeat grew to nothing, and it was that day that changed everything. The angels in the sky seemed to feel the despair in the room as the sound of rain echoed and as the scene became heart wrenching the rain echoed the mood and became a storm of thunder and lightning. 

"Steve" The voice had a sullen and broken tone as if all the light had been taken away. 

"No" said the man who was slumped over the bed while his hand entangled her's. He begged, begged for time to be rewritten, to go back. To change everything but nothing absolutely nothing could ever bring her back.

Steve had lost everything when he came out of the ice, and the one person who he'd began to call home was lying still, empty of life. 

His other hand caressed her face and he reached his head up to hers, and put a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

Natasha, the beautiful rose, an extraordinary yet dangerous woman who fought for her life had lost the battle.


End file.
